La finalización de un momento
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: Cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró, Puck mandó todo su autocontrol a la mierda. Deseaba a Kurt, y lo deseaba ya. Los gemidos de satisfacción que salieron de sus labios solo sirvieron para alimentar a la bestia.


**La finalización de un momento**

**By: **Tommy Hiragizawa

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, todos los derechos son de la Fox. No recibo ningún tipo de lucro al escribir esta historia además de sus reviews.

**Parejas:** Puck/Kurt

**Advertencias:** Ligero Slash y posible lenguaje ofensivo.

**N/a: **¡No pude resistirme!

Cuando terminé de escribir "El derecho a un momento" creí que, en verdad, ese iba a ser el último capítulo de la "Trilogía" que me había planteado desde que terminé "El momento Gay de Puck", pero cuando, al día siguiente de subir el capítulo, comenzaron a llegar a mi mente escenas un poco subidas de tono –en realidad un ¡mucho! – me di cuenta de que no iba a poder dejar pasar esta oportunidad de escribir mi primer, y verdadero Slash.

Así que aquí lo tienen y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. ¡Si no consigo que todas – y todos – se sonrojen, péguenme un tiro! Yo me la he pasado como farolito de navidad toda la semana.

Este capítulo va dedicado a: **Sanjixzoro-fan, Kiane San y Hikikomori-chan**. ¡Chicas! Siento no poderles dedicar un capítulo a cada una, pero en verdad, creo que con este estarán más que satisfechas. Un beso fuerte para las tres y gracias por leer.

Sin más que decirles, disfruten de su lectura.

Atte: Tommy

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo único**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

La puerta de la habitación de Puck no había terminado de cerrarse cuando éste estrelló el cuerpo condenadamente sensual de Kurt contra la pared más cercana y reclamó sus labios rosados y ligeramente húmedos por uno de esos actos reflejo de Kurt en los que se los relamía inconsciente con su boca en una violencia demanda cargada de necesidad. Puck estaba seguro de que, de no haber estado vacía la casa a excepción de ellos, alguien – su madre, muy probablemente - habría estado muy pero que muy escandalizado por su comportamiento.

Pero, mierda, le había costado toda su fuerza de voluntad – que a decir verdad nunca había sido mucha – el no detener su camioneta a medio camino entre su casa y el instituto y sentar al muchacho a horcajadas sobre su regazo para hacerle todas las cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza desde el viernes anterior. Pero ni toda su fuerza de voluntad lo había ayudado a deshacerse de la punzante y dolorosa erección que se apretaba bajo sus vaqueros. Lo cual hizo que mandara al diablo toda delicadeza nada más entrar en su cuarto.

Mordisqueó lujurioso el deliciosamente lleno labio inferior y lo estiró hacia él antes de liberarlo y aprovechar un suspiro apenas audible para irrumpir en el interior de su boca con la lengua. Gimió al notar su sabor mentolado y dulce y el calor de su cuerpo tan cercano al suyo. Nunca había creído posible que los labios y la boca de un hombre supieran tan condenadamente bien. ¡Joder! Si la cabeza había comenzado a darle vueltas al oler ese aroma único que tenía la piel de Kurt.

Una combinación extraña de cremas humectantes, exfoliante de limón y el susurro de su propio olor.

Sonrió contra sus labios sin dejar de besarlo. La respuesta satisfactoria del chico lo llenó de orgullo. Como si alguien lo hubiera confundido con un globo y lo hubieran llenado de gas helio. También lo sorprendió gratamente. Kurt dejó escapar un ligero lloriqueo que se ahogó entre beso y beso. La súplica implícita inflamó las ya de por si vivas llamas que le consumían por dentro. Si antes era una hoguera, ahora era un incendio descontrolado.

Era como si, de repente, la sangre que corría por sus venas se le hubiera convertido en lava, ardiente y pesada.

No le hubiera extrañado convertirse en el primer caso de combustión espontánea.

Kurt rodeó el cuello de Puck con los brazos, alineando sus cuerpos hasta encajar plenamente. Ambos gimieron cuando, debido a la cercanía, el pene inhiesto de Puck se frotó contra su plano y sólido abdomen. Cerrando los ojos, Noah disfrutó de todos los estímulos sensoriales. Su sabor en la lengua, su olor impregnándose en él, su cuerpo cálido bajo sus manos y los roces de ambos, los voluntarios y los no tanto. Los gemidos y jadeos que salían de su boca. Ese niño hacía los sonidos más eróticos que hubiera escuchado en su vida.

Todo un festín pecaminoso que él tenía planeado saborear hasta hartarse.

Si dependiera de él, dejaría ciegos y sordos a todos los hombres del mundo para que nadie aparte de él pudiera disfrutar de Kurt. La visión de su culo prieto enfundado en esos pantalones endemoniadamente ceñidos que usaba, balanceándose de un lado a otro con cada paso era tan jodidamente caliente que hasta el más recto de los hombres le echaría, al, al menos, una mirada lujuriosa. Y su voz. ¡Oh, su voz! Si alguno de los que no apartaban la mirada escuchaba aunque fuera el más leve de los sonidos que le estaba arrancando, seguramente saltaría sobre él como un animal hambriento dispuesto a violarlo.

Lo cual, para su frustración, trajo a su mente el incidente con Finn de esa mañana. Gruñó. En ese instante sentía unas incontrolables ganas de convertirlo en eunuco.

- ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo con Finn este fin de semana? – preguntó con voz ronca por la furia y la excitación.

- ¡Dios, Noah! Eres tan caliente cuando estás celoso –

El más pequeño empujó su cuerpo hacia él, exigiéndole que le diera más de lo que deseaba. Y como deseaba Puck dárselo. Pero no lo haría, no señor. Por lo menos no hasta que encontrara respuesta a sus preguntas. Si era satisfactoria, devoraría a Kurt. De no serlo, mataría a Finn y después devoraría a Kurt. Ambas cosas serían placenteras. Aunque sus intenciones por poco y se derrumban al sentir el miembro erecto de Kurt apretarse contra su muslo. Después de tanto tiempo creyéndose totalmente heterosexual, no lograba comprender en qué extraño y enfermizo instante de tiempo la polla de otro tipo pasó a ser una de las experiencias más sensuales que había tenido nunca. La presión hizo que su propia verga se sacudiera impaciente ante la expectativa.

- Contesta, Kurt – lo tomó de las caderas y lo mantuvo quieto.

Como hubiera permitido que siguiera frotándose contra él, hubiera mandado todo a la mierda sin esperar a que le dijera nada.

Su primera reacción fue un sonido de protesta.

- Carole y papá están saliendo, así que, después de lo del viernes, papá pensó que una salida familiar era la mejor forma de poder irnos haciendo a la idea de que muy pronto seremos hermanos –

Eso, evidentemente no fue una respuesta satisfactoria. La sola idea de que su antiguo amigo estuviera cerca de Kurt ya era irritante, pero saber que, además, muy pronto iban a vivir juntos, con tan solo unos condenados metros de distancia entre habitación y habitación lo enloqueció.

Furioso, le mordió el cuello con tal fuerza que le hizo sangrar.

- ¡Ay!- chilló Kurt, adolorido antes de fulminarlo con la mirada.

- No lo quiero cerca de ti – espetó entre dientes – Ese imbécil ya tuvo su oportunidad y la desperdició –

- Noah, cariño, confía en mí. Finn hace mucho que dejó de interesarme –

- ¡Confío en ti, maldita sea! En quien no confío es en él – respondió

Con la respiración entrecortada, dejó caer la cabeza para apoyarla sobre el hombro de Kurt. Se sentía a punto de explotar, y por más que la ira fuera un buen potenciador del sexo, no quería dañar a Kurt en su primera vez. ¡No siquiera quería sexo con Kurt!

Por primera vez quería hacer el amor. Siendo tan virgen como en él en ese tema, Puck se sentía tremendamente nervioso.

Como en otras ocasiones, las caricias de Kurt sobre su cuello y su corto cabello obraron en él un efecto calmante. Ronroneó. Poco a poco, su respiración se acompasó al igual que los latidos de su corazón, y se le relajaron los hombros.

- Creo que mi novio es un poco celoso – rió el más pequeño.

Noah se irguió para mirarlo a los ojos. Su novio, había dicho Kurt. Ese era un título que en otras ocasiones le había parecido más bien falto de significado pero ahora… Ahora todo era diferente. Con eso, no solo lo estaba reclamando a él, Noah Puckerman, como suyo, sino que también se estaba entregando a él.

"Soy tuyo" había dicho sin necesidad de expresarlo con palabras. Y entonces él lo besó, olvidándose de Finn en particular y del mundo en general. En su mundo solo existían dos personas. Kurt y él. Nada más importaba.

Bueno… Quizá la cama.

Lo que había comenzado como una conquista, una invasión a Kurt para reclamarlo como suyo sin miramientos, se volvió tras ese interludio en una seducción. Tomar a la fuerza siempre le había dejado satisfecho, pero no con el muchacho que se estremecía mientras sus labios encajaban como piezas de un rompecabezas. Lo que deseaba de él era una entrega voluntaria y sin reservas. No quería usar simplemente su cuerpo para buscar su placer, sino que Kurt se retorciera bajo su cuerpo, siempre a punto de precipitarse por el borde de la locura. Anhelaba volver a ver a ese Kurt que buscaba darle placer y conseguir el propio.

Sus anteriores encuentros sexuales le parecieron tan vacíos que no comprendió como pudo estar contento con ellos.

"_Porque no conocías el amor"_ dijo el Kurt pequeñito que habitaba en su cabeza con las manos en las caderas.

Dejaron de besarse por unos segundos y sus respiraciones entrecortadas chocaron entre albas bocas. Los ojos verdes de Kurt hicieron contacto con los suyos y, por un momento, Puck se sintió caer dentro de ellos. Jadeó. Nunca le había parecido posible leer la totalidad de lo que una mirada decía. Pero, una vez más, Kurt echaba por tierra todas sus creencias. Sus ojos le reflejaban tantas cosas que no pudo evitar temblar abrumado. El deseo que aún no se había apagado, la ansiedad y el desafío. Encontró más cariño del que él creía merecer. Y temor.

Eso último en grandes cantidades.

- Por favor, Noah. No me lastimes –

Puck comprendió con solo mirarlo que la frase no se refería únicamente al hecho de que fuera a entregarle su cuerpo. Debía de ser tremendamente difícil para Kurt dar ese paso. No solo significaba la pérdida de su virginidad, sino que, al ser precisamente él con quien lo hiciera, estaba desnudándose en cuerpo y alma. Arriesgaba mucho más de lo que recibía al confiar en él, tomando en cuenta todos sus antecedentes. Hablando metafóricamente, Kurt había saltado en caída libre desde un precipicio hacia él, sin paracaídas o red de seguridad que vieran por su protección. Había confiado ciegamente en que Puck no lo dejaría estrellarse contra el suelo.

Algo que nadie, nunca, había hecho antes.

Un sentimiento cálido, como una vela, que hasta entonces le era desconocido lo inundó. Eso era todo lo que siempre había querido, aunque nunca antes lo había admitido. Alguien que se pusiera en sus manos para que lo protegiera y lo amara y lo dejara ser él sin necesidad de máscaras. Por eso había luchado tanto por intentar conservar a su hija, porque los hijos aman a los padrea a pesar de todos sus defectos. Por eso le había dolido tanto el fracaso. Y ahora, Kurt se lo entregaba en bandeja de plata.

Su mente y su corazón estrecharon las manos al llegar a un acuerdo. Haría lo que fuera necesario para conservar esa confianza, por acrecentar ese cariño hasta que fuera un amor intenso y sofocante. Mantendría a Kurt a su lado, orgulloso de él como la joya que era. Y como algún día quisiera alejarse, Puck lo encadenaría a su cama.

Tomó delicadamente el rostro del soprano entre sus manos e intentó, del mismo modo que él había hecho, decirle cosas que no se podían expresar con palabras. Se inclinó y presionó sus labios sobre la frente de Kurt. Un beso inocente pero prolongado. Repitió lo mismo con sus párpados, sus pómulos, su nariz pequeña y respingada, y por último, acarició suavemente los labios rosados con los suyos mientras trazaba círculos en sus mejillas con los pulgares.

Dos lágrimas escaparon de los ojos del más pequeño antes de que le echara los brazos al cuello y enterrara el rostro en su pecho.

Un sollozo se ahogó contra su chaqueta.

- Te quiero – susurró Kurt entre lágrimas.

Y con ello, el muchacho había derrumbado sus últimas defensas. Casi pudo escuchar el chocar estridente de la muralla de roca que había colocado entorno a su corazón contra el suelo, quebrándose en mil fragmentos como si fuera tan frágil como el cristal. Así como también escuchaba claramente el golpeteo rítmico y acelerad del corazón de Kurt de tan cerca que estaban.

Puck nunca había escuchado un sonido más hermoso.

- Yo también –

Obviamente, aquello había tomado por sorpresa al pequeño y femenino Kurt Hummel. Sus ojos empañados se abrieron desmesuradamente y su boca formó una perfecta "o" tras haber liberado un jadeo.

Casi rió ante su expresión anonadada.

- ¿Cómo? –

- Te quiero, Kurt – le acarició el cabello delicadamente – Creo… Creo que siempre te he querido, pero tenía miedo de admitir incluso ante mi mismo que te quería, y terminé comportándome como un imbécil – deslizó los labios sobre la piel de su cuello, sin llegar a ser más que un roce – he estado con muchas chicas, Kurt. Mierda, he estado con las madres de esas chicas. Pero sentía que algo faltaba. No me di cuenta de ello hasta ahora. No había explosiones de colores bajo mis párpados ni esa intensa sensación de plenitud de la que hablan las películas románticas. Creí que no eran más que cuentos de viejas. Hasta que te besé la otra noche, yo no sabía lo que era desear tanto a alguien que doliera –

Hizo una pausa, mirándolo todo lo intensamente que pudo. Quería que Kurt sintiera como si estuviera penetrando en él hasta su alma.

- Y justo en este momento, me duele mucho –

A tientas buscó los labios de Kurt nuevamente y los hizo encajar entre los suyos. El vacío desenfreno no podría llenarlo nunca más ahora que conocía toda esa exquisita demostración de sentimientos, encabezada por un amor apasionado, el mismo amor que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo. Dejándose llevar, se acariciaron lenta y sensualmente incontables veces antes de que la ansiedad pudiera con ellos.

Puck le lamió los labios. Tenía tantas ideas de lo que podrían hacer esos labios en su cuerpo… En especial en esa parte que clamaba por su atención. También vino a su mente el recuerdo del corsé negro y la visión que había tenido en su habitación.

- Estás tan impaciente – rió Kurt.

Lo único que Puck pudo pensar era que, tal vez, Kurt pudiera leer la mente, aunque, probablemente, lo único que había hecho era leerle la polla.

Sin poder contenerse, ahuecó las manos sobre su trasero y lo alzó del suelo al tiempo que él abría las piernas y las enrollaba en su tronco como si fuera dos tenazas de acero. Lamió con pereza la fina extensión de su cuello, mordiendo de vez en vez para dejar marcas visibles, y al igual que en la anterior sesión, Kurt estaba demasiado concentrado en sentir como para quejarse. Con pasos torpes y tambaleantes se las arregló para llevarlos hasta la cama, donde dejó caer a Kurt antes de volver a aprisionarlo con su cuerpo y despojarlo de la ropa que lo cubría de cintura hacia arriba.

El sonrojo del muchacho se extendió hasta su cuello mientras sus ojos se daban un festín con su visión. Su piel era suave y pálida y sus pezones rosados eran como cerezas sobre una capa de nata.

Y como a él le encantaba la nata no hizo nada para contener sus ganas de lamerlo.

Mordió una de las rosadas puntas endurecidas y la estimuló dentro de su boca, escuchando con satisfacción como Kurt jadeaba y farfullaba incoherencias, frases inconexas y palabras de ánimo mientras se arqueaba hacia él.

- ¡Oh. Dios. Mío! ¡Noah! Necesito… - jadeó y deslizó las manos hasta el borde de su chaqueta para comenzar a desnudarlo – Necesito… -

- ¿Quién es ahora el impaciente? – se burló – Anda, nena. Dime exactamente qué necesitas y te lo daré –

- ¡Tú sabes lo que quiero, joder! – lloriqueó.

- Aún así. Dímelo, preciosura. Con todas las palabras sucias de tu repertorio –

Puck escuchó un sonido gutural que no supo si provenía de él o de Kurt antes de que llegaran una serie de improperios que hubieran hecho sonrojar a la entrenadora Sylvester como si fuera una debutante.

Kur tomó aire sonoramente antes de comenzar.

- Quiero tu polla en mi boca. Voy a chapártela hasta que te corras y voy a tragarme tu semen. Quiero que me prepares con los dedos, que me abras todo lo que puedas. Pero lo que necesito, ¡Dios!, lo que verdaderamente necesito es que me jodas. Fuerte, rápido, y duro – acercó la boca a su oído - ¿Crees aguantar hasta entonces? – lo retó cubriendo el bulto de su entrepierna con la mano abierta y acariciándolo con movimientos circulares.

Noah Puckerman nunca rechazaba un reto.

Rugió y mordió con fuerza el pezón que hasta entonces había permanecido desatendido. Después lo complació más dulcemente, resarciendo el daño con lentos lametones. Trazó un camino descendente con la lengua, pasando por todo el eje que dividía a Kurt en dos. Sus ligeramente marcados abdominales fueron mordisqueados y el tentador ombligo penetrado.

- ¡Noah! – gritó extasiado ante sus caricias.

Ahuecó las nalgas con sus manos y le alzó las caderas mientras bajaba la bragueta con los dientes. _"¿Quién necesita pechos cuando se tiene a mano semejante trasero?"_ pensó con una sonrisa torcida. Delineó el hueso de su cadera solo con su aliento y, finalmente, le quitó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior.

- ¡Mierda, Kurt! Eres tan… -

"_Hermoso, tentador, perfecto,…" _

No había una sola palabra que lograra describirlo en su totalidad.

Con un movimiento inesperado, Kurt rodó para quedar sobre él, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su vientre. El de ojos verdes se lamió los labios, lenta y sensualmente, completamente desnudo antes sus ojos para después inclinarse hacia él para imitar el recorrido de Puck sobre su cuerpo. Succionó fuertemente la piel sobre la yugular, sintiendo su pulso acelerado y mordió su manzana de Adán antes de seguir bajando, sin detenerse a atender sus pezones, pero pellizcándolos con índices y pulgares, hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón.

Le bajó los vaqueros hasta los tobillos con un brusco tirón, arreglándolas para no moverse de su lugar, sentado justo sobre el mástil que mantenía rígidos sus boxers. La ropa interior no tardó mucho en seguir el ejemplo de los pantalones.

Era una tortura deliciosa. Puck creyó que explotaría tan solo por la mirada lujuriosa que Kurt le dirigía a su miembro.

- Tan grande – masculló con asombro.

- Que cosas tan bonitas dices, nena –

Kurt le sonrió y comenzó a gatear sobre él hasta que su cara quedó a la altura de su pelvis. Sentirlo respirar sobre su polla hizo que Puck respirara con más y más fuerza y elevara las caderas en una muda petición por que se lo llevara a la boca. Una de sus pequeñas y suaves manos le rodeó el pene e hizo círculos con el pulgar sobre la cabeza, poniendo especial atención en la hendidura. Puck ronroneó, inundado por un inmenso placer y comenzó a mecer las caderas para intensificar la fricción con su mano.

Lo masturbó hasta que las primeras gotas de preseminal salieron de él y, entonces, Kurt anudó sus miradas sin parpadear una sola vez e hizo algo que sacudió el mundo de Puck, matando la protesta que estaba por hacer al sentirlo detenerse. El soprano llevó la mano hasta su boca y, muy lentamente, lamió el líquido que le impregnaba el pulgar como si fuera su golosina favorita.

¡Oh, joder!, **¡Oh, jo-der!**

- Salado – se relamió.

Acercó su rostro otra vez a su ingle y deslizó la nariz por todo lo largo de su virilidad, oliéndolo. Los ojos de Puck siguieron con excitada expectación el trayecto de su boca hasta su verga hinchada y palpitante. Necesitada. Agonizando en una deliciosa tortura hasta que, finalmente, sus labios se cerraron entorno a él.

Santo Dios. Había muerto y estaba en el paraíso.

Con un espasmo involuntario, impulsó su polla hasta la garganta de Kurt.

Un sonido de protesta le advirtió que no volviera a hacerlo, pero Kurt no lo liberó de su boca. El más pequeño mantenía quietas sus caderas haciendo presión con las manos al tiempo que subía y bajaba la cabeza para engullir todo lo que podía de la extensión de Puck.

Y, pensó, era condenadamente bueno en ello. Su lengua se retorcía haciendo círculos a su alrededor mientras lo sacaba de su boca y cuando bajaba otra vez lo hacía lenta pero profundamente. Sus dientes lo rozaban de vez en cuando, pero era una sensación más excitante que dolorosa y cuando le succionaba el glande…

- Me voy a correr – le advirtió.

Pero, a pesar de ello, Kurt no se detuvo.

En vez de eso, una de las manos del castaño se coló entre sus cuerpos y le apretó los testículos a la vez que volvía a succionar, esta vez con más fuerza. Como su estuviera mamando de su polla. Aquello era más de lo que alguien con un poco de sangre caliente podía soportar.

Temblando de pies a cabeza, Puck sintió el orgasmo más potente de su vida, rugiendo a voz de grito mientras, tal y como Kurt le había dicho, se vaciaba en su boca. Y casi tiene un segundo orgasmo al verlo tragar su semilla.

Laxo y con la respiración aún acelerada atrajo al más pequeño hacia su pecho. Estaba cansado y no creía poder tener otra erección en, al menos, unas cuantas horas. Se sentía satisfecho y muy sorprendido por la pericia demostrada por Kurt. Nadie, después de lo que le había hecho, hubiera podido decir que ese chico era virgen. Tal pensamiento lo llevó a otro y no pudo evitar preguntarse donde había aprendido a hacer una mamada.

Tampoco se calló la duda.

Pero en lugar de las típicas respuestas como "la televisión", las mejillas de Kurt enrojecieron para después palidecer de golpe y, cuando al lanzarle una mirada interrogante, rehuyó de sus ojos, Puck comenzó a temer lo peor.

Había escuchado más de una vez al bastardo de Karofsky decirle en tono burlón a Azimio que si a Kurt le gustaban tanto las pollas, bien podían utilizarlo de vez en cuando para que se las chupara en lugar de lanzarlo al contenedor de la basura. Y aunque Azimio había reído como si fuera una broma graciosísima, Puck había notado un brillo en la mirada de Karofsky que lo hizo dudar de que estuviera bromeando.

¿No lo habría obligado, o sí?

La sola idea de que ese maldito gay de armario le hubiera puesto una sola mano encima a su chico hizo que viera todo rojo y deseara matar a alguien, de ser posible a Karofsky.

- Yo… - dijo Kurt dubitativo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos homicidas, pero sin mirarlo a la cara aún – No deseaba defraudarte, así que estuve practicando –

Esa declaración no hizo que la rabia se fuera, solo que fuera causada por una nueva sospecha. La escena, tan relajada y cariñosa de esa mañana con el solista del club Glee se repitió ante los ojos de Puck, quedándose suspendida en la forma en que Finn le había mirado el culo a Kurt. ¿Así que Finn se lo había pasado muy bien el fin de semana, no?

- ¿Con quién? – gruñó.

Aunque su cabeza ya comenzaba a imaginar a Kurt arrodillado frente a Finn mientras…

- ¿Quién? – Kurt parpadeó como si estuviera confundido - ¿No creerás que…? – se interrumpió a si mismo y lo miró con los ojos desorbitados - ¡Lo crees! –

Le volteó la cara de un revés. El golpe fue tan fuerte que el sonido pareció rebotar en las paredes. Hecho una furia se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa por el suelo de la habitación. Él se quedó ahí en la cama, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con la mano sobre la zona afectada. Comenzaba a palpitarle, pero, la verdad, era que se sentía aliviado por su reacción. Su arranque de indignación por sus sospechas era demasiado intenso como para ser falso. Sus ojos, literalmente, echaban chispas. Puck no tardó en darse cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Finalmente reaccionó.

- ¡Espera, nena! – lo detuvo antes de que saliera de la habitación solo con los pantalones puestos – Lo siento –

Kurt lo fulminó con la mirada. El fuego que ardía en la mirada esmeralda, que poco o nada tenía que ver con la pasión que habían compartido momentos antes, hizo que Puck retrocediera dos pasos, aunque de inmediato avanzó otros tres.

- ¿Crees que todo se puede arreglar con un "lo siento"? Una cosa es que me parezca que esas caliente cuando estás celoso, ¡pero eso no te da derecho a comportarte como un troglodita, maldición! –

- En serio, Kurt. No sabes cuánto lo lamento. Es solo que… - suspiró y armándose de valor, le abrió su corazón – Eres todo lo que siempre he querido. Si bien ni en mis más descabellados sueños había podido imaginar que esos deseos se hicieran realidad en ti. Y con ello no estoy diciendo que me disguste, nena. Pero, como tu has dicho ya, me he comportado como un idiota, y no puedo evitar pensar que cualquiera te merece más que yo y que en algún momento tú también te darás cuenta y me dejarás –

Para su sorpresa, Kurt soltó un resoplido exasperado y le picó el pecho con un dedo. La indignación por su desconfianza seguía ahí, pero se había comenzado a diluir en un océano de ternura que no tardaría en ahogarlo y que se reflejaba en sus ojos llenos de emoción.

- ¡Metete algo en la cabeza, Puckerman! Te amo. Conociendo todos tus defectos y virtudes y mira que tienes más de los primeros que de los segundos. Y, maldita sea, ¡de lo que estás tan celoso es de un jodido plátano! –

El shock fue inmediato. Se le desencajó la mandíbula y sus ojos eran dos planetas luchando por salir de sus órbitas. Su impresión siguió un transcurso de flecha. Primero se elevó rápidamente, hasta que llegó a su cenit y, pasados unos segundos, Puck comprendió totalmente que no había escuchado mal. Después, digerida la situación, el alivio sustituyó a la sorpresa, llevándolo a romper en carcajadas.

- ¡Un _plátano_! – exclamó sin poder parar de reír.

- ¡Calla, imbécil! – lo golpeó en le pecho e intentó, nuevamente, salir de la habitación.

Abrazó por la cintura a un Kurt farfullante y rabioso, pegando su cuerpo desnudo a la espalda del más pequeño y besó suavemente la línea que unía su hombro y su cuello, esperando mientras tanto que se le pasara la pataleta. Kurt intentó liberarse con movimientos bruscos un rato más, pero todos sus movimientos hicieron que frotara su trasero respingón contra la parte más sensible del cuerpo de Puck, haciendo que volviera a la vida tan rápidamente que Puck no lo habría creído de no haberlo vivido. Y solo se detuvo cuando le desabrochó los pantalones y los dejó caer, volviéndolo a desnudar.

Fue entonces que notó que, mientras que él había encontrado su placer hacía unos minutos, Kurt aún seguía erecto y no había hecho nada para exigirle que le hiciera acabar. Con él todo había sido recibir hasta el momento. La ternura y la generosidad de sus actos lo conmovieron tanto como su carita enfurruñada. Kurt seguramente creía que se reía por el hecho de que hubiera admitido haber practicado una mamada a un plátano, pero no podría estar más equivocado. Lo hacía porque, por primera vez en su vida se sabía completo, absoluta y estúpidamente enamorado.

Y lo mejor de todo es que era correspondido.

No era extraño que una persona riera de felicidad.

- Te amo, nena –

Sin darle tiempo a decir o hacer cualquier cosa tomó en brazos al muchacho de cabellos castaños que lo tenía cautivo y lo llevó de regreso a la cama con largas y presurosas zancadas. Todas las emociones anteriores – desde la rabia hasta la ternura – habían ahuyentado su cansancio de manera eficaz y volvía a estar listo y más que dispuesto a darle a Kurt todo el placer que se merecía en su primera vez.

Lo recostó boca abajo sin mucha delicadeza y se arrodilló entre sus piernas.

- ¡Joder! – Bramó Kurt tensando el cuerpo ante la nueva invasión que sentía - ¡Podías haber usado lubricante, animal! -

Su reclamo perdió toda su fuerza cuando gimoteó por lo bajo al tiempo que Puck comenzaba a mover el dedo que tan súbitamente había introducido en él, haciendo círculos para dilatarlo antes de iniciar un vaivén que logró que su entregado amante empujara las caderas hacia atrás.

Un segundo y tercer dedos lo llenaron antes de sentir que verdaderamente estaba listo para lo que se avecinaba. Aunque los chillidos, a veces agudos y a veces graves, pero siempre sonoros, que desde hacía rato llenaban la estancia como si fueran música ambiental, hubieran dicho que tardaba demasiado.

- ¡Entra de una puñetera vez! – exigió.

Con un sonido estrangulado, Noah se dispuso a obedecerlo. Se estiró para abrir el cajón de la mesa de noche a su izquierda y sacó un tubo de lubricante, puso una buena porción del líquido espeso y helado en su mano y lo untó tanto en la entrada de Kurt como en su miembro.

- ¿Estas…? – un gemido propio interrumpió la pregunta mientras frotaba la punta de su verga contra el pequeño y rosado ano, alineándose para penetrarlo - ¡Dios! Esto está tan trillado. ¿Estás seguro? –

- ¡Sí! – siseó y, mirándolo por sobre el hombro, le mandó una invitación a embestirlo.

Y lo hizo.

Entró en él con una rápida y brutal estocada y, apretando los dientes al punto que creyó que se le resquebrajarían, esperó a que su pareja se acostumbrara a su invasión. Lo abrazó con fuerza y besó su espalda ascendentemente hasta llegar a la altura de su rostro. Ligeros espasmos sacudían los hombros de Kurt y escuchó el sonido casi imperceptible de sus sollozos. Sosteniendo su peso con una sola mano, utilizó la otra para obligarlo a volver la cara hacia él y unir sus labios en un beso que intentaba reconfortarlo.

- ¿Estás bien, Kurt? –

El aludido asintió, pero las lágrimas siguieron cayendo por sus mejillas encendidas. Su chico era fuerte, pensó. Valiente, inteligente, generoso, amable y fuerte. Aún habiendo estado medio borracho recordaba todas las quejas de Quinn en aquella primera y única vez. Kurt, su pequeño y valiente Kurt, lloraba en silencio y afirmaba estar bien cuando el dolor se reflejaba claramente en sus facciones.

Tan amorosamente como pudo, le acarició el rostro y el cuello con la punta de la nariz. Todo él olía a sudor, a sexo y a él. El pecho se le hinchó de orgullo por ello. Era su primero y si las cosas salían como quería, dentro de muchos, muchos años, podría decir que había sido el único.

No lo dejaría escapar de sus brazos nunca.

- Muévete – susurró con un ápice de duda en la voz.

Quería hacerlo. ¡Que lo partiera un rayo si no era así! Pero el cuerpo aún en tensión de Kurt lo hizo dudar en si debía o no. No deseaba causarle más dolor del que ya había sido hecho. Al final, fue el mismo Kurt quien se contoneó contra él, gimiendo larga y placenteramente en el proceso.

El sonido, casi un maullido, rompió con el fiero autocontrol que había mantenido hasta entonces.

Tomándolo fuertemente por las caderas continuó con los movimientos ondulantes, embistiendo profundamente y de manera pausada al principio, volviéndose un poco más salvaje, más frenético en cada una de sus acometidas.

- Más – fue todo lo que escuchó salir de los labios de Kurt, mezclado con esos sonidos que podían poner duro a un muerto.

Tiró de él para pegarlo a su pecho y llevarlo consigo hasta que ambos estuvieron arrodillados, Kurt sentado sobre el miembro de Puck. Desde esa posición, Puck pudo internarse aún más profundamente en él, mientras que Kurt podía participar más activamente en la unión.

Sin parar los movimientos de sus caderas, acarició posesivamente los muslos pálidos y suaves con ambas manos. El contraste entre sus cuerpos no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Kurt estaba completamente depilado, incluida esa parte de su anatomía que se balanceaba con cada nuevo embiste. Su piel era tan blanca que uno diría que jamás había tomado el sol y su cuerpo tan menudo que apenas y le llegaba al hombro. Él, por otra parte, tenía velo en las piernas y en la entrepierna, y le gustaba que estuviera ahí. Su cuerpo era largo, fibroso y musculoso, y su piel estaba tostada por las jornadas de trabajo.

Eran el ying y el yang fundiéndose en uno solo.

- ¡Ahí! ¡Otra vez! – la orden se abrió camino por la garganta cerrada y enronquecida de Kurt – Noah, por Dios santo… -

Pero no necesitó decir nada más, él ya había comenzado a moverse una y otra vez en una repetición continua del movimiento anterior. Sumergiéndose en él, profundo y fuerte. Martilleando sin parar su próstata.

Kurt se arqueó hacia atrás y posó la cabeza en el hombro de Puck, gimiendo y rogando por más en su oído.

_Más. Más. Mas._ Le decía en medio de incoherencias. Más fuerza, más rapidez, más profundidad… Y Puck se lo dio_. Noah. Noah. Noah._ Y alargaba la "a" de una manera que lo hacía gruñir en respuesta.

Entró una vez en él. Y otra. Una más. La cabeza le daba vueltas por la abrumadora mezcla de estímulos y la visión comenzó a ponérsele borrosa. La urgente necesidad de volver a estallar en mil pedazos de agónico éxtasis era insoportable.

- Noah – repitió de nuevo.

Puck respondió a su llamado introduciendo su lengua en las profundidades de su boca. ¡Oh, mierda! Estaba caminando al borde del precipicio, a punto de caer. El placer comenzaba a ser doloroso pero no se permitía mucho más, recorrió su cuerpo con las manos y tomó su verga con una y uno de sus pezones con la otra. Se movió más violentamente dentro de él, estimulando de manera constante y precisa su punto g.

Kurt llegó al orgasmo, chillando tan fuerte que el sonido reverberó en las paredes de la habitación y en la mente de Puck mientras se derramaba en su mano. Apretó el cuerpo tembloroso de Kurt contra el suyo dando un par de estocadas más antes de que los espasmos de las paredes internas de Kurt lo hicieran terminar.

- Tan caliente – siseó el castaño aún estremeciéndose – Tan bueno –

Soltó una ligera carcajada al escucharlo.

Exhaustos, se dejaron caer en la cama. El miembro flácido de Puck salió de él con el movimiento y su emilla escurrió desde la entrada del muchacho, deslizándose por los muslos y glúteos de Kurt.

Si pudiera empalmarse de nuevo, lo estaría.

Se acurrucaron uno contra el otro, Puck tras Kurt con las piernas entrelazadas y los brazos entorno al cuerpo más pequeño. Puck sonrió, pues nunca se había imaginado haciendo cucharita con alguien. Pasado el calor del momento, tuvo que admitir que estaba impresionado por la cantidad de pasión explosiva que podía esconder ese niño, por lo general tan digno y altivo. Otra sonrisa, esta vez llena de suficiencia, curvó los labios de Puck. Ese sería su pequeño secreto.

Se había quedado dormido nada más tocar la almohada, protegido entre sus brazos, sin quejarse una sola vez de su cuerpo sudoroso y pegajoso. Le acarició el cabello y escuchó atentamente su respiración acompasada.

"_Se ve tan tierno dormido"_ pensó.

¿Cuándo no lo era? Se corrigió.

Con una sonrisa y los párpados pesados, Puck tuvo un último pensamiento antes de dejarse llevar a los brazos de Morfeo.

"_Benditos sean los momentos gays"_

**Fin**

¡Hola a todos!

Ahora sí, lo juro, este es el final. ¡Dios! Casi me da una taquicardia mientras escribía. Espero que les gustara tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo y estaré esperando más que ansiosa sus comentarios. ¡Es mi primer Lemon slashero!

Agradezco los reviews a: **Moon-9215** – en realidad mis gustos han cambiado mucho desde hace un tiempo hasta ahora. Mi pareja favorita de Naruto es Naruto/Neji. **Yop-yi**, **Kiane-chan**– gracias por los aplausos y espero que con esto quede satisfecha tu vena pervertida, como la mía, que está más que saciada. Y ya me pasaré alguna vez por tu perfil. Me encanta el NaruSasu, aunque no tanto como NaruNeji. Y yo, en verdad, encuentro mucho más complicado Amor yaoi que . **Hikikomori-chan, Mslyth, Sanjixzoro-fan, y Rubi.** ¡Un beso a todas y gracias por sus comentarios!.

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Atte: Tommy


End file.
